


Rescue

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and her Knights save the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma got wind of a tale involving a Queen who was needing a Bit of Saving.  
her Birthday was Just Yesterday,Also Emma had been Knighted by Her Father,King David.  
emma and the other knights rode out of the kingdom and through the dark forest.  
"Madam Emma,out beyond that ridge." Sir Michael said as they approach the end of the Forest.  
"I Think I See Something,It Looks like Tower."  
"Michael,You and the Other Knights circle the area." she said Getting off her horse and unsheathing her sword.  
"Pinocchio,you come with me to the tower." Pinocchio got off his Horse and stood next to emma.  
"It'd Be an Honor,Emma." he said unsheathing his sword. Emma and Pinocchio came up to the tower door,she Kicked it down with her Armor clad foot.  
Her and Pinocchio then ascend up the stairs to a room,Emma opens the door and finds a woman shackled to the wall.  
"What's your name,Milady?" Emma asks.  
"Regina Sire,Have you come to rescue me?" Regina asked with a kind smile.  
Emma rubbed at her helmet,Which she was still wearing.  
"Yes Milady,I Have." Emma said."I Heard of a Damsel In Distress while riding through the nearest town".  
emma looked on the wall outside the cell and found the key.  
She Left the cell went to the Wall on it's right and took the key off the hook.  
"The Key to your freedom,Milady." Emma went back in the cell and Put the key through the Latch.  
turning the key and hearing the two clicks,the shackles fall to the stone Floor of the cell.  
Emma then went to work on the shackles on Regina's feet.  
after freeing the woman from her bonds Emma grabs Regina by the hand and walks her out of the tower.  
when they get outside all of Emma's Knights are accounted for.  
"Did you men find anything?" She asked. "No,we did not." Michael said."Is this her?" "yes,this is."Emma said.  
She Turned to Regina to check on her."Are you doing alright?" She asked.  
"Yes,I'm doing fine."She said dusting off her dress " I Thought I'd never get out of there."  
When Emma looked at Regina,she saw How beautiful she was.  
"I Was Wondering if i could meet the Brave Knight who saved me from my terrible fate." Regina said aloud.  
Emma sighed it was now or never, She Took off her helmet shaking her hair out as she did it.  
when she opened her eyes she found Regina's Beautiful Brown ones staring right back at her.  
"Your A Girl." Regina said Surprised. "Woman." Emma corrected.  
A Girl Saved Her,A Beautiful Girl with Blonde hair and Blue eyes.  
"How Did a Girl Become A Knight?" Regina asked standing there with her hands on her Hips.  
Emma Not Only Noticed Regina's Beauty,but her Fiery Personality As Well.  
She Found that she really Liked Regina,All The girls back home were Boring and Snooty.  
But Emma Sensed Something Else About Regina,Something More.  
"My Dad's the King,That's How." Emma Said Proudly.  
"Daddy's Little Knight,Huh?" Regina Teased.  
Oh Yeah this Girl could Match her Pound for Pound and She Really Liked it.  
"So Where to?" Regina asked.  
"Well I'll Take you back to my castle." Emma Explained.  
"we'll see if we'll be able to contact someone from your kingdom."  
"Thank you,My Brave Knight." Regina said Kissing The Blonde on the cheek.  
emma blushed and kicked a stone.  
"Well i couldn't very well leave you in that tower now Could I?"  
Emma Got onto Lightning and held out her hand to regina.  
The Older woman took the younger's hand and was Pulled on to the shiny Black Horse.  
"Come Men,We Ride." Emma Said to Her Brothers In Arms.  
Along the way back to the castle the two women kept up a Flirtatious Banter.  
emma didn't want to acknowledge it but,she was Falling and fast.  
Regina had Never felt this way about anyone since Daniel and it was Bothering her how she could sense alot of Daniel in Emma.  
Snow took awhile but she finally came around,even Going as far as welcoming Regina to dinner and things like that.  
David on the Other hand was Ecstatic for his daughter.  
Both Snow and David gave them their blessing.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and regina's Big Day

it had been four Years since Emma Rescued Regina from her fate,Four Years of Romance,Four Years of emma courting Regina.  
Queen Snow and King David had Announced The Wedding.(They Were Easedropping on emma proposing to Regina in the courtyard.)  
the day of the wedding,Regina woke up and went into the bathroom. someone had already ran her bath. "Mildred,who ran my bath?"Regina asked.  
"It was Madam emma,Princess"Mildred answered. "Once you are dressed,the Carriage will be waiting to take you to the chapel."  
Regina washed up,Got dressed and Got into her carriage. the carriage made it's way to the chapel,the driver hopped off and went to open the door for Regina.  
Regina was going up the steps before the driver stopped her. "Milady,go through the side entrance that's where your dressing room is." he said.  
"Thank you,Morris."Regina said kissing the man on the cheek. Regina Slipped on the dress and Marguerite zipped it up.  
snow came into the room."Regina,are you ready?"Snow asked her."Yes,I'm ready"Regina said.  
Regina came out of the room in her Wedding dress."Daddy?"She Exclaimed. Henry had shown up. "You didn't think i would miss my little girl's wedding did you?" he asked.   
snow walked into the room mouthing start the music to the Organ player. Once the Double doors opened the music started to play and the flower girls came down the aisle.  
Regina was A Vision in The Pearl white Strapless Gown she was Wearing.her Veil went down past her back and on to the floor.  
emma wore a cream colored suit and had her hair pulled back into a braid.   
Pinocchio, was Emma's best man and The Fairy,Maleficent who had been Regina's best friend since childhood was her Maid of Honor.  
once Regina made it down the aisle, she took Emma's hand and turned toward the Priest.  
"Dearly beloved,we are gather here to Day to Celebrate the Union of Princess Emma and Princess Regina."The Priest said.  
"These Two Had The Pleasure of Finding one another when they did."The Priest stated."Their Love is one that will Blossom into something beautiful."  
The Priest looked out towards everyone seated in the pews. "if anyone is against this union,speak now or forever hold their peace."  
The Brides will now recite their vows. Emma began first, "I Thought that it would take me awhile to fall in love with you."Emma said."but I fell for you the moment we met."  
Regina smiled."You weren't like any of the girls in our kingdom and that Attracted me to you immediately." Emma said."These past four years have been magical."  
Regina wiped a tear."Regina your turn."The Priest said." I Was Impressed by your bravery,but your attitude left something to be desired." Regina started off.  
"I Was Stunned by how beautiful you are,But fell for you slowly." Regina wiped her face as she continued on.  
"Long ago,i lost the man that i loved and was put into that retched room." Emma squeezed Regina's hand.  
"I See alot of Daniel in you,emma."Regina said smiling. Emma blushed at the look Regina was giving her.  
"But I Realize that you were brought into my life because i needed to learn to love Again and I Know that's possible with you" Regina ended her speech.  
Maleficent squeezed Regina's shoulder and Regina could hear jiminy praise her. "Well after that whatelse is there to say?"The Priest said. "The Rings please?"  
Maleficent got the ring from Ezekiel and Pinocchio got emma's ring from Anthony. they gave them the rings and the Woman Exchanged Rings.  
Then They Shared a Kiss,they blocked out all the cheering to be honest emma doesn't remember that part.  
Snow didn't wanna admit it but,Her daughter and regina reminded her of Herself and David when they got married.  
"I Love You,my fair Maiden"Emma said. "I Love you too,my Knight"Regina Responded.  
their honeymoon was the week after.the countryside was wonderful this time of year.  
but to be quite honest they spent most of their time in the cottage,they thought alot about an heir.  
"Maybe your friend,Baelfire would be willing to help us out?"regina asks.  
"I'l asks him the next time they make port."Emma Promised.


	3. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the young Prince's birthday today.

-16 years Later-  
Regina walked the corridor and walked passed Henry's room peeking in,she just wanted to give him a little kiss before waking him up.  
she walked into the room his comforter looked lumpy.  
she walked up to the bed and pulled the comforter back revealing Henry's pillows set up to look like someone was laying there.  
"Not again." She Sighed. Regina walked back toward her and Emma's Chambers muttering about adventurous,mischievous boys.  
"Emma Dear,our son has left the castle again."She said. Emma grunted. "You know that's not very becoming."Regina said standing there at the foot of the bed.  
"don't worry,Honey"Emma said getting up and putting on her long sleeve shirt and then her vest."I'll go get the kid." emma walked over to her wife and kissed her.  
"Good morning,wife." Regina returned the kiss and then pushed emma away."Go Get our son,before he hurts himself." emma rolled her eyes.  
"He knows these woods like the back of his hand,he learned from me."Emma said smiling. "That's what worries me."Regina said smirking.  
"We'll be back before breakfast."Emma Promised walking out of the room. "Both of you come back in one piece." Regina called out.  
emma walked throughout the forest looking for her son,calling out his name. "Henry!" She yelled out."Come on Kid,Your mom's freakin out cause you weren't in bed."  
"Mom?"Henry said coming from the side of a bush."What's going on why are you yelling?" emma turned toward him and checked for bruises.  
"come on,Henry you gotta stop sneaking out early in the morning." Emma said patting him."Your mom doesn't like it."  
"Mom,I've been out here since i was four years old."Henry explained."I Know these woods better than anybody." emma sighed as she stepped back.  
"I Know that."Emma said."I Told her the exact same thing but just give your mother some piece of mind and be in your bed when she goes to check on you"  
"Yes mam."Henry agreed."So what were you doing out here?" emma asked. Henry lifted up his hands and showed emma the arrows and his bow.  
"Target Practice."Henry said."I've been getting rusty." Emma Laughed."That's My Boy." she yanked him towards her and hugged him hard.  
"Mom- I -ca-Bre-"Henry said. "sorry Henry,Happy birthday."Emma said letting go. "Thanks mom,is everything set up for my party?"Henry asked.  
"Yeah your mother wants to introduce you to the kingdom."Emma said. "Can I Invite Grace,Hansel,and Gretel ?"Henry asked.  
"Sure kid,Invite whoever you want."Emma Said as they walked back to the castle. when they got back Regina was waiting for them standing outside of castle doors.  
"where were you two?"Regina asked. "We were just talking."Emma said mouthing to her to calm down. "I was Worried about you,baby."Regina said checking over Henry.  
"Mom i'm not a baby anymore."Henry said brushing Regina off."i'm your mother."Regina said. "Worrying's part of the job description."  
"Just because your 16 today doesn't mean were gonna stop worrying about you."Emma chimed in. "Well go get dress and hurry up your guest will be here any moment."  
Henry stood at the top of the stairs and watched as rows of teenagers came in to the Castle.  
some he knew,some he didn't but he saw his friends come in and he felt his face break out into a Grin.  
the announcer stood at the bottom of the stairs and tapped his scepter on the floor to get everyone's attention.  
"presenting to you,HRH,Henry prince of the Enchanted Forest." the Announcer bellowed.  
Henry walked down the steps waving at everyone as he took a step.  
"Hansel,Gretel!!"Henry said."Glad you two could make it out here." "Like we'd miss your Birthday"Hansel said.  
"Your mom Had called us up on our looking Glasses and told us they were having a Ball to Introduce you to the kingdom."Gretel said.  
"we had to Come."Hansel said. "Where's Grace?"Henry asked. "Right here"A Female voice said behind Henry. "Grace!"Henry said aloud.  
"Happy birthday,Henry"She said smiling at him. Henry turned beet red. Hansel and Gretel Teased him abut it.  
"who's that Little girl?"Regina said sitting from her place on the throne. "That's Jefferson's daughter,Grace."Emma said smiling at their son.  
"Oh,i forgot."Regina said Calming down. "You really need to calm down,Regina."Emma said turning toward her wife and stroking her arm.  
"I can't emma,i'm worried about Henry."Regina stated."when he's 18 he'll be Ready to Take the throne." "Ok honey,so what?"Emma Asked.  
"I just want him to be ready."Regina calming down."I Want him to really want this,I didn't it was forced on me by my mother."  
"Regina"emma Sighed."When You Saved me from that tower all those years ago,that was me finally being free of her."  
"well i'm glad i saved you,my love."Emma said. "I'm glad you did too."Regina said. they turned back to watch the ballroom full of teenagers.  
Henry had a Mega watt smile on his face as he danced with Grace.  
emma recognizes that face,she had it when she and Regina danced at their wedding.  
she smiled at her son who looked up saw emma was smiling at him and smiled back.  
"Thanks for coming."Henry says shyly. "Your welcome,henry." grace said."there is no one i'd rather dance with."  
the party just became a blur for Henry who was soaking up all he could from Grace.  
once the music stop the pair of them broke apart and went over to their friends.  
"Henry,this was great."Phoebe said as she came over."The Fact that your Moms put this together."  
"Thanks phoebe."Henry Smiled. "Hey Henry,Happy Birthday." Henry heard from behind him.  
Henry turned around and saw Pinocchio and jiminy. "Uncle Pinocchio!"Henry said excitedly.  
"You didn't think we'd miss the Prince's Birthday did you?" Pinocchio asked. "we Had to come and celebrate with you."Jiminy added.  
the trumpet sound and that meant the queen had something to say.  
"Henry sweetie,you came into our lives 16 years ago today and we have never been more happier."Regina started off.  
"Emma and I Always Wanted to have children,I couldn't bear a child so Emma was the one who had you."Regina said Crying,Emma squeezed her queen's hand.  
"You were our miracle,our Light in the darkness."Emma said."we are so proud of you and the man that your becoming."  
Henry tried very hard to keep a straight face and not cry but his Mothers spoke so highly of him that he Cried with a Huge smile on his face.  
"We Love You,Baby boy"Regina said. "And We Know that You'll lead this Kingdom in the Right direction."Emma said.  
Henry went up to his Mothers and hugged them. He knew he wouldn't be anything if it weren't for these strong women.  
the cook brought out Henry's cake and the Birthday boy was the one who cut the cake up.  
the ball lasted until the wee hours of the morning,Emma and Regina Adjourned to their chambers and Henry went to his room.  
He Got To dance with and Kiss his princess,his friends were there. It was an all around good Birthday.


	4. Sir Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tale of How Henry Became a knight.

it was two weeks after Henry's birthday when it happened.  
henry had sneaked out of the castle like he does every morning.  
he was Shooting arrows when he seen the shadow.  
"Henry, it's time to come in." Emma said as she came into the woods looking for her son.  
the Dragon flew down into the trees Breathing Fire.  
"Henry!" Emma Screamed. "Mom, I Got this."He Said. Henry ran upto Emma, took her Sword out of the sheath and climbed up the nearest tree.  
the Dragon turned toward Emma who stood there staring up at the creature in horror.  
Henry jumped off the branch and Raised his arms Yelling as he Struck the Dragon with the sword. The Giant Lizard split into two.  
Henry landed on the ground covered in guts. "Mom, you ok?" He asked. Emma came back to herself and ran over to her son hugging harder then she ever had before.  
"Mom your crushing me." Henry said. "You ever do some shit like that again I will kill you." She said crying.  
they started walking back toward the Castle. Regina came running out of the castle. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.   
"Henry what are you covered in?" Regina asked. "Our Son just slayed his first Dragon." Emma said.  
"Dragon?!"Regina blanched. "If I hadn't mom would had died." Henry said. "I saved her life."  
"He did save my life, Honey." Emma said walking up to Regina and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.  
"Our son, The Hero."Regina said. "Are you alright, my Knight?"  
"Yes my Queen, I'm Better then alright." Emma Said." And we have our Brave son to thank for that."  
"henry, you have company." Regina said looking behind him.  
"Hey Henry." Hansel said as he and Gretel came into the hall.  
"Hey you guys, let's go up stairs." Henry said.  
Hansel and Gretel followed Henry up the stairs. Regina sighed.  
"Was his birthday really two weeks ago?" She asked. "Yes Honey, it was." Emma reminded her.  
Regina walked into the throne room and walked up the steps to sit in her throne.  
"He's a wonderful boy, who will turn into a wonderful man."Emma Said. "And That's because of us."  
"I Know that,Emma."Regina said. "I Just want him to be prepared."  
Henry and his friends came down stairs." were in here, henry." Regina said.  
"Kid, come Kneel before me." Emma Said. Henry did as his mother told him.   
"What you did today, was extraordinary."Emma said. "It made you worthy of Knighthood."  
"Really?!"Henry said excited. "Yeah, your Grandpa knighted me and now I Get to Knight my Own son."  
Emma unsheathed her sword and went to work. "I Dub thee Sir Henry, Knight of the Enchanted Forest."   
when henry looked back up at Emma the smile on his face was one of Pride.  
She then proceeded to Hand henry her sword. "Really Mom?" Henry asked. "You Earned it, my little knight." Emma said Beaming at her son.  
"I will take good care of it." Henry Promised. "We know you will, Henry." Regina said. "You can go now, Honey."  
Henry then walked back upstairs with his friends, while his Parents spoke in private.


	5. love at first Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma and regina think they met when emma rescued regina from the tower.  
> good thing Pinocchio and Jiminy remember the first time they actually met.

as emma and Regina sat in the living room,the door knocked. Henry came from the kitchen. "I'll Get it."He said opeing the door. "Uncle pinocchio!" Henry hugged the man.  
"Uncle jiminy." Henry hugged him too. "Hey Henry,when you wanna come by the cottage let us know." Jiminy said to the teenager."I Will,Uncle jim." Henry said.  
"So,whats going on?" Pinocchio asked Emma." Me and the queen were just reminiscing about when we first met." Emma said.  
"That's not when you first met."Jiminy said. "what are you talking about?"regina asked. "You met much earlier than that."Pinocchio said."We Remember,because we were there."  
*Flashback*  
Regina's horse was running wild she didn't know what spooked the animal but she was afraid for her life. her friends Maleficent and Jiminy were freaking out.  
"I'm gonna find help,Regina"The boy said as his friend tried her best to soothe the beast. the horse bucked again and regina fell.  
but not before a blue ran past Maleficent and Regina fell on to it or Rather her. "are you alright?" the Blue hooded stranger asked.  
"I'm fine."Regina said dusting off her blue riding suit. "You could have gotten hurt."Emma said. "The horse gave me a fright is all."Regina said,  
"did you hurt your arm?"Regina asked her. "Emma! A Boy who was a tad taller, Blue eyes,Brown curly hair and wearing whale charm around his neck.  
"Are you ok?" he went up to her checking her for bruises. "Pinocchio,i'm fine."Emma said. Another blonde haired girl wearing a lacey white dress came down the hill.  
"Alex,Pinocchio."Emma Said "i'm fine." she looked toward Regina."I'm more worried about her." Regina blushed at the girl.  
"You Saved my life."Regina said walking up to emma. The Blonde kicked at a rock and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Couldn't have a Pretty girl like your self getting hurt now." Emma said. "how did you find me?" she asked turning to pinocchio.  
"This guy here came running toward me and alex letting us know what happened." Pinocchio said pointing at jiminy.  
'What's your name?" Pinocchio asked him. "Jiminy."He said shyly. "Well Jim,thanks for letting me know what happened." Pinocchio said smiling."that girl is my sister,i promised our parents i'd take care of her." jiminy blushed and walked up to pinocchio." your welcome."  
"you should come with us back to the Castle." Regina said to emma. "Ok,Sure." Emma said smiling.  
*End Flashback*  
"I don't really remember that."Emma said. "It Happened a long time ago."Jiminy said."we wouldn't expect you to remember."  
Emma Smirked at pinocchio."So you two had blossomed at that time too huh?" Jiminy blushed."I Guess you can say we did."  
"So What was the whole point of this?"Regina asked. "I really forgot to be honest."Pinocchio said.  
But."Jiminy interjected."We were reminded of why we all fell in love."  
"He's got a point,Gina."Emma said. "I Guess your right."Regina said sighing.  
"You know what would be good fun?" Pinocchio asked. "What?"Emma asked him.  
"The Four of us planning a ball,inviting everyone throughout the kingdom."Regina added.  
"Let The Fun Begin."Regina Said smiling.


	6. the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hookfire meets swan queen

regina was standing in front of the mirror when Sidney appeared. "what is it?" She asked.   
"your majesty,a message for you." he answered. "Show me." Regina commanded.  
a man appeared on the screen he was talking off screen to someone else.  
"bae,how do you get this bloody thing to work?"he asked. "there is a woman and she looks very pissed."  
"killian move over." another man said. "hello." He said bowing."apologies your majesty"  
"is there a reason you've disturbed me?" Regina asked.  
"we merely call to confirm when the ball will be." the 2nd man said.  
"the ball is tomorrow evening." Regina said." you look familiar,boy."  
"i can assure you,your grace." the younger man said."we have never met"   
"what's your name?" she asked. "baelfire." he said. "papa said that you wouldn't mind us being there."  
"who is your father?" she baited. "rumpelstiltskin." baelfire said."haven't seen him since i was a boy."  
something about the boy felt off, the curls,the green eyes. it all looked familiar to regina.  
whoever the boy's father was it wasn't the imp. regina knew that for a fact.  
"well my boy,i cannot wait to meet you." Regina said smiling. "your grace thank you,i look forward to meeting you." bae replied.  
emma and pinocchio came into regina's chambers arm in arm. "emma,your glowing." Regina said smiling.  
"henry is coming along in his lessons,dad was real proud of him today." emma said.  
"he's not the only one from the sound of it." regina mentioned. "our son is coming into his own." emma said proudly.  
Emma turned toward the bed and saw a box. "what's this?" emma asked.   
"i don't know,apparently granny made it for you." regina explained.   
emma opened the box and pulled out a pearl beaded jacket and pants.  
"i can't wait to see you in that." Regina smiled. "you will see me in it tonight." emma said.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Killian and baelfire stepped off of the ship and into the crowd.   
Killian opted for his navy uniform and bae opted for a blue suit, with gold white trim and silver buttons.  
the couple was walking in the street when black coach and buggy stopped in front of them.  
a boy opened the door. "my mom sent me to come bring you to the castle." henry said.  
"thank you,lad." killian said. the two men sat in the carriage and watched the city go by.  
when they made it to the castle,baelfire gasped. "Bae,your father has a castle." Killian reminded him.  
"Yes,but it does not look like this."bae said as they walked inside. two of regina's guards stopped in front of bae and killian.  
"her highness request an audience." one guard said. the two men followed.  
regina stood in front of her apple tree in a purple gown,her hair fashioned into a braid.  
"come my child." regina said to bae. "you remind me of someone."   
"who?"Bae asked. "someone i knew long ago." Regina said. "you have his hair and Eyes."  
Baelfire looked at her as if to ask a question. "are you saying my papa isn't my papa?" He asked.  
"baelfire,i'm just letting you know that you remind me of someone." She said. "and you are?"   
"captain killian jones, bae is my first mate and cabin boy." Killian said. Baelfire blushed when killian said cabin boy.  
"you have already met my son,Prince Henry."regina said. emma came walking over.  
"are these our special guests?" Emma asked her wife."Yes dear,they are." Regina assured emma.   
"sir swan of misthaven." She said. "and you two?" "were pirates." Baelfire said."he used to be in the royal navy."  
"I Hope you two enjoy your stay in our kingdom." emma said.   
emma held out her hand and regina placed hers in emma's.  
they walked back to their thrones. killian and baelfire started to dances.  
Bae wasn't sure what regina wanted with him, but he's not leaving until he gets some answers.


End file.
